Night Falls Upon Journey's End!
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: The impossible, was never survivable. Everyone makes sacrifices, and heroes inevitably die. In a flash two lives were gone a day. In a flash their paths into the light were adapted upon the earth. In a flash everything changed. In the light of Dusk it was asked. War was coming, war was inevitable, what did their fates human, halfa and dead have to do with all earth?


_**Night Falls Upon Journey's End!**_

_Danny Phantom FanFiction based after Phantom Planet_

The impossible, was never survivable. Everyone makes sacrifices, and heroes inevitably die. In a flash two lives were gone in one day. In a flash their paths into the light were given new mission upon the earth. In a flash everything changed. In the light of Dusk it was asked. War was coming, war was inevitable, what did their fates human, halfa and dead have to do with the fate of the world and all humanity?

_Hey I'm Back with a story that has sat in my waiting to be posted folder since probably around September, though I've done some work on it since then. I hope you enjoy this new edition of my stories.__This storys hould remain under it's T rating I don't think I have many if any mature themes connected to this, though the story is still in early development stages and this may come to change. So don't take my word for it.__Unlike the norm I don't have much to say other then Enjoy. I will be posting more soon. I don't know when I have others I am committed to update first. But it should be within the next few months._

_So far I don't have a cover picture made or planed, for those of you who'd like to make one or make one based on scene from a chapter, let me know I don't bite. I might make a competition like my others for new cover pictures each chapter. But that only depends on how many are interested, otherwise if you'd just like to make a cover picture or picture related to a chapter go right ahead just let me know on deviantart or here when you do. Thank you_

_Though if you want me to update sooner... well the more comments I get the more likely I will put it higher on my update list._

_I don't own or take money for using any Danny Phantom characters and places. That honor is held completely by Butch Hartman._

_I do however own this story, Journey, and Dawn Gloria West_

_Besides that have a great day and again enjoy..._

_**Prologue: When Miracles Don't Add Up!**_

_[It doesn't add up]_ The transparent green long haired ghost thought as he held his chin traveling over the trees far beyond Amity Park. Far enough no snooping ghost kid could find him; while he was far too many state boarders away that he would not draw usual attention from anyone who was looking for some trouble.

Sighing his long white hair could not help but stand on his head, and it was not due to being shaken by the idea that hours ago they were moments from the entire planets destruction. Though it would not destroy the ghost world, unlike a few less knowing premonitions from some punk. The over flood of humans with vengeance, and other sorts of unfinished business would destroy the lives many of them had spent hard making for themselves within the Ghost Zone.

_[Heck I'm not living like some Little House on the Prairie shit!]_ He told himself feeling the strain driving him west stronger than any pull he'd known.  
No rather it was weird.

Hours ago Danny and his completely human form should have died. He might not be a doctor, but living he had his doctorate's in technology and Biology, just to impress his own geniusness. He knew enough from his years what it took to die, and Danny should have died when blasted by every last one of them.

Heck many humans had died from just a few blasts from one ghost, but Danny well everyone was sure it would take more, even then how the heck would blasting him give him his ghost powers again?

_[The answer is simple, it couldn't!]_ The little voice inside his ecto body told him once more as he felt the cold sweat breaking upon his dead form in worry.

_[It couldn't be because my mind was elsewhere could it? Would it really take every one of us just to kill the human Danny? This couldn't, no would-doesn't add up to even the best scientist! Not that taking over a prestigious scholar only an hour after saving the earth had helped any less, but I still don't get it. Why? Why and how the Fucking Shiting Heck did the Boy Ghost one become the Boy Ghost Wonder, and secondly how the damn hell did that little fuck not for the love of earth die!]_

He hated the thought, but in truth his mind was elsewhere. Unlike most of his companions, he knew his reasons for being a ghost and not have given into the light; thus been subject to whatever should be his fate. No he knew his unfinished business; the problem is he could not expect himself to be befitted to replenish his soul from them. More so he knew his last chance was slipping through the transparent burning fingers this very moment.  
Before Danny choose to stupidly invade the ghost zone and make any of them believe his hoopla of a story, something else burned his already deceased heart and it was happening miles, or rather states away.

_Earlier That Day… Moments before Danny and the Gang Arrived in the Fenton Mobil…_

_Technus sat amidst the rubble of an ancient forgotten castle of time, something he was sure those gaming nerds would have a hootenanny seeing. Actually he felt relaxed here, more than his own what he liked to refer to as his dorm._

_Though it was comfy in his own familiarity to life, something about it was missing, wasn't helping. Besides sometimes being close to a castle like this, he could not help but remember his Journey. A love he ignored, a love he still owned when he had found his equal, and somehow a love he wished he had not let slip through his fingers so soon.  
__  
However, like most things of the mortal world that bit of sunshine died, as everything else at some point. Only a hint of her remained clinging and expanding on the world it last, giving reason for the flowers to bloom within the world torn by far too much cruelty._

_No he refused to think of her, especially in times such as these, when the earth might be destroyed._

_Which was one problem; he still had a chance to beat his urge to rescue a living, something he would greatly deny by performing. However, by doing so would mean eventually revealing himself. No he couldn't do that. Not one bit._

_Falling into his hands, he had the thought of just making it an accident he would bring a human into this world. Surely some of his friends would remember what the pull was like; surely he was not the only ghosts having fun on earth that had felt an unavoidable pull to do something._

_He was after all her last chance. "Hold on my morning dove, hold on I'll think of something. Cling to the sun Dawn. I promise you I'll be there, just cling to your happiness a moment more" His pleads pulsed silently as he closed his eyes feeling he should curse his mouth for whispering her name out loud in here._

_"I'm coming my dove, I'm coming Dawny" somehow just speaking her name was soothing enough, lessoned his worries, yet it did not stop them from crippling his will any less._

_Saving her would be showing his companions weakness, no doubt the Fenton boy would find a way ghost or not to take her back, afraid she'd be used for some criminal ritual leading to her ultimate death on earth._

_Shaking his head, his eyes scoped desperately the green murk of the Ghost Zone for anything else that would better serve as an encouraged distraction._  
_Regretfully none came. Though something in the air did not feel right._

_Closing his eyes, Technus peered deep into his mind beyond the eyelids. His body slumped giving the appearance of rest, but this was beyond the toils of rest._  
_"Common-Common-be there-be there-" he whispered gripping his hands tight, his face tightening with worry. If he wanted to, just by closing his eyes he could seek her out, but for the last week or rather month he was gripped with rapid fear, all he got when he desired to see her was utter darkness. Never had he seen this, even when she slept he would see her in bed, or be with her in those glorious dreams of that sweet beautiful mind she owned._

_Yet no, not a thing when he found the time he could see nothing, not anymore. Only now he saw a spark in the dim light, finally he saw something through her sight before being projected outside of her, finding his view unhindered as figures in hooded dark clothes loomed around her._

_Yet Dawn appeared panicked as she tugged with something around her arm. His eyes widened and body stiffened in shock as he realized why he should be so worried. She was tied to the chair and her wrists were hardly successful at getting her loose, cuts and sick bruises swelled around her body. She was hurt, no she was being tortured!_

_Now more than before did Technus begin to feel sick._

_"Dawny!" He gasped his eyes opening as he fell helplessly into his palms. "No, can't be happening it has to be a dream of hers one of those stupid dreams of hers. They always were too graphic; they always looked all too real. Yes it has to be, has to be a dream."_

_Technus almost had himself convinced till a glass dropped in his dead heart and even windows of the space shattered around him when a scream, one only he heard like an ear piercing ring, forcing him to cover his ears enveloped the labyrinth around him. A sound no doubt only he could hear as it should be._

_Standing his legs whether ghostly tail or legs could not contain him. He fell forward after a few tipsy steps, begging for the sound to stop, for his dead stomach to stop churning. All he could see was white and feel the heat her body was suffering._

_[What's the hell is happening?] He thought gripping the stones at his feet, building up remarkably for a ghost an incredible warm sweat. Something was wrong and he knew it, he had to know, he had to get out of here and know._

_[Stop! Please Stop! Stop!] He begged the space and thought wishing with all his heart. Determined to make it stop, and then suddenly it did._

_His dead heart forced him to sweat as he gripped his chest with incredible pain, something great was wrong, and this time it was not the asteroid that worried him._  
_"Hey you o.k.?" Skullker asked floating curiously by as his eyes watched him examiningly, nearly he was sure knowing all his secrets. However, Technus was positive if he did, he still would not be floating about by free will._  
_"Uh-oh, um me?" he asked still clinging to the ground, as Skulker's large arms crossed over his armor._  
_"Yeah you, who else?" an eyebrow raising suspiciously. "What are you doing on the ground?"_  
_"Oh uh, I think I dropped my contact, you do know being a computer nerd living did not improve my eyes"_  
_"hmf" he grumbled moving on as he passed the small space._  
_Watching him observantly for many moments, he seemed to shrug off his curiosity with an all too heavy sigh. "Whatever it is, you should probably be headed to the main hub for this mass panic that'll soon be a mass picnic. If you know what I'm saying?"_  
_"Oh…"_  
_"Yeah guess who's back, and powerless."_  
_One word crossed his lips, brimming the tips of his lips with a wicked gleam "Fenton! Danny Fenton."_

_Sure enough as they arrived, there was no denying the Fenton teen made the horrible mistake of entering the Ghost Zone powerless to everyone without means of protection, counting his parents ridiculous inventions no better than a mere vacuum cleaner._

_Laughing, even he found himself delighted._

_"He only brought the danger to those friends and sister he dare care about."_

_Again Technus unusually chocked upon hearing the kids friends and sister mentioned. The pit of him burned needing to be elsewhere, but he could not let it affect him not now._

_Noticing Skulker had thankfully left, he positioned himself trying to appear intrigued by the certain prospects but as he looked to the ghost kid, his mind could not help but wonder, wondering the worst even if it might be anything but. Then again who wouldn't hope for such what he feared being better then they appeared._

_Lights took over his sight, when screams of a boy in agony overtook his distracted mind. Raising his hand already prepared he looked to the glass of the vehicle already covered with blinding lights of all the ghostly blasts and exploding in millions of fiber sized pieces, adding his own hearing the screams escalate, loudly grow, and in more gruesome ways scream in a form that could curdle blood._

_Then they ended, they were gone and even his sense of another life beyond those all around him was undetectable. The light cleared and there his body sat, lifeless in appearance, hopefully moved on to the light._

_God must be against all of them for not passing on, as if knowing the approach of other ghosts, his body changed in two bright rings and he floated into the air, steeling his attention away from his worry once more. Danny was here, he was alive stunning every ghost around. For there was no way this revelation could be possible. And yet it was._

_He was floating before them in the ectoplasmic flesh and human blood, and he was remarkably alive, the fucker managed beyond possibility to survive. What a delight to the thorn they all thought was finally removed from their dead spines._

_How he despised as much as the next ghost the punk managed and convinced even him or rather them to save the earth they all enjoyed creating mayhem upon. Then again they all once lived upon it, and he had no doubts some still had living fleshlings they had cared for living upon it._

_Joining hands like some suddenly come true Martin Luther King Jr. Dream, he found himself in the face of the asteroid staring down what would be her death as the strange wane still destroyed him. Something just was not right, but worst was the idea of that after dealing with Danny; he felt the loss of that deviating ride that had coursed him before the arrival of Danny as if all had never existed at all._

_Looking the asteroid down in the face, he grimaced managing to groan in the strain of holding the shield to save the earth "This is for you Dawn, stay with me, just stay with me."_

That paining thought still lasted with him like fire burns the skin. He just could not be-rid himself of it. He could not help but feel the worst, see the worst as he raced even harder against the bristling air towards the coast. Towards the house he knew she lived.

Yet the more he listened to his pull, the more he worried, it was pulling him farther away from her place of residence. Now it seemed was the time to panic.  
What appeared to be an hour, did his dead heart again still. The pull had weakened, he could not find which way was strongest. All he could do was sink into a tree looking over a long windy river and know something was not right in the world something drastic had happened to his morning dove.

_[I failed Journey, I failed her. I can't find her, I can't and it's all my fucking fault!]_ He growled splitting a rock in half by his anger like a small explosion screaming in fury to the heavens that teased him all these years. Screaming her name, sure he had lost her in the dark of the night. Sure as the heavens lay above and hell bellow, he felt no doubts that he had lost his Dawn, he lost his only light left on this earth.

Only one thought, a single mission plagued his mind. Regardless of the time it took or the place he was going to find her, and he was going to bring her home. Whether it was her dead body or living, he was going to bring his lark home.

000000000000000

His body ached; it burned like fire had never burned a soul. His feat tried to carefully tread the stairs beneath them, promising one more step was to be his last. But the splintering ache would not cease.

Danny's knees wobbled beneath his weight, it was as if he had become old and crippled. He hid the pain, he hid it all, but that did not stop him from suffering it within his own home.

Hours ago it was in certain haste announced that the running opponent to Vlad was to become mayor, Marcus Foley, Tuckers dad was thus the candidate, all that had to be done was a decisive vote and short election to enact him completely. Though the announcement did not mean that Tucker wasn't suddenly taking it upon himself like some Snoopy comic acting as if he was suddenly the mayor and not his father, or as the Schultz comic would have Snoopy the World Famous Mayor. Then again that was Tuck, and no one was like him except in cartoons and comics.

Only something was strange even during the festivities or his long hours with Sam under that tree upon the Look Out Point. Even then he did well to hide his throbbing pain coming from his chest. He felt ill, he felt old and dizzy, but he had to make it up, he had to make it to the stairs without his family hearing him. A goodnights rest was all it should take, that was all this was he was certain.

However as his body moaned with distress forcing him to throw one arm around his waist and the other clinging for support to the railing, his mind could not help but imagine this was something far worst.

It took what seemed like an hour to get to his room, slow and crippled as an old man, and gently closing the latch. Feeling best locking his door, not wanting his fully aware family and overbearing parents to worry for his certain ailments.

Sitting on the bed looking at a Green Day poster hanging over his computer desk, clinging to the side of his bed deeply sighing and breathing in. The raspiness was unmistakable and just as painful as his swollen breaths came to sound.

Looking while his blurry vision cleared, trying to ignore the burning sweat upon his body, he felt a sudden recollection of earlier that day.

He had been ready to die; he felt his body slowly ending. Yet he grasped for hope, clung to the desire that somehow out there he had the strength to survive, just enough to save the world. No he knew he needed to, for no one else could, and then there was strength but it was weak he took hold and held on for all that was left and it got him far enough.

Having spent all his energy, he fell into his hands combing his locks back with anger. Why weren't these things easy to figure out and heal?

He overspent himself, he was exhausted. But somehow the distant feeling, the idea that he had to do what he could to make those he loved happy became all the more strenuous. He was suffering, feeling like a sick man in the hospital, a sick man who knew completely what should be his fate. Knowing the death Angel sat by his bed ready to take him should he desire beyond this world and that of the ghost zone. Or so many might believe.

The ideas running through his head, he huffed _[No impossible I can't be, I'm here I survived that unsurvivable blast. I'm here aren't I? I just have to survive. I am a survivor. I'm a Fenton! Fenton's survive the unsurvivable, we are strong!]  
_  
Sinking in his bed, he felt a certain connection his energy being split, replenished while he replenished another's in this certain bond he somehow shared. And questioned what it meant. He felt as if someone else was there with him, talking to him and soothing him like an angel, but his mind told him they were alive somewhere, alive and in pain just as much as him. It was impossible, but somehow he knew his life dependent on another's and the others was dependent on his in order to sustain a life upon this world.

The sense of it all, of the feeling he had lingered upon since saving the world was nauseating and confusing as it would sound if he tried to explain this on paper or to his family and friends.

Worry filled him as he sat there, passing his breaths finding his mind lost to thought, the more he evaluated his current position, the more he was certain he would be able to understand what this meant for him. He would not make a conclusion or even tell his friends what he felt, this strange occurrence and unfathomable pain he would endure.

Concealing everything was his best option, like a patient in a hospital the last thing he wanted was his friends and family mourning him while he still lived. If he was too die, he was going to make sure it was under his own hands and not someone else's.

Pain sufficed the medicine he had scrambled to find downstairs, what he thought was slowly dwindling returned with a vengeful roar.

Biting his lip as he pulled the pillow out from under him, muttering his screams by the thickness of the cotton fluff, he felt an overwhelming lightheadedness infuse him as he burned with the fires of hell all over in certain pain.

His eyes could not see, all became a blur while sleep felt as a necessary comfort. His body as if sinking into a thick bog fell upon his unmade bed curling with pain, while his mouth fell open and his breath slowed feeling for a moment a weightlessness about him as the pain left his consciousness and he gave in to the oncoming world of dreams.

Far off across the nation, deep in the woods, hidden once again in the dark sat a young dark brown and chestnut wavy haired woman trying to calm her tears. What they did to her, she should have died, she should have and yet in the moments she felt herself slipping from her own fingers, slipping into the icy coolness of death did she find something else. A strange something that clung to her as in need for her as she was for it. Energy, energy her body needed to fight the pain, fight the bloodshed, fight the abuse that signs clung dark upon her body, forcing it to swell uncommonly in places.

The covered figures seemed angered when her consciousness returned, and her awareness fully kicked in. Not one of them had expected this; they seemed shocked by her survival. The anger in their voices was evident as one of them knocked her to the ground. She cringed, yelping of pain and shock.

Yet her wounds made it impossible for her body to react to try to get herself up or move, as the drugs they had forced within her kept her muscles weak and useless as noodles in a bowel of warm water with only a spoon to eat away the meal.

Groaning she tried to sit up in the dark room of the confines they forced her in the last month or so. Time she could not keep track of they broke her watch in taking her hostage, and her only companion remained this darkness with no signs of light to tell the time. For all she knew she could have been gone several weeks. It definitely felt like it, though the abuse and beatings they gave her without reason remained substantial and kept her body returning into a comatose in order to heal itself, and malnourishment only made her more exhausted then before.

No sounds made it into this closet or cellar that had been her lodging for however long she was taken. She already tried to escape, often times only making it to the door, the few times she had made it out before someone she didn't expect caught her off guard.

The room she remained however was hardly a comfort. Not that it was meant to be either. The ground was rock hard and cold most likely cement. While the walls she was sure was some sort of metal, or another form of concrete. No matter how she tried in the days she had energy the walls did not budge, no nails to untwist till her fingers bleed like the movies, her constant analysis of the walls for a weak point were nonexistent. She was stuck.

Her capturers were amused by weakening her, beating her and abusing her to the extent that she could barely stand; the worst came the few times she nearly escaped. While the others came when she fought back, others came for no reason then their blood thirsty amusement.

Blood was drawn almost a daily pint or syringe of blood for unknown intent and purposes. It left her weak, often nauseous, not that the drugs they forced in her helped any less.

Still she felt tears trickle her eyes, for a moment when she swore she was dying, could she finally hear Annie besides her, his whimsical voice calm and soothing as sunlight. No she imagined him, like they were at her beach house on family land. Combing her hair back, as they lay together she evidently had fallen asleep the sun only heavenly streaking within the room when she woke, turning to find him amusingly watching her sleep like a wonderful dream.

Annie was standing besides her, telling her he was there, it would be fine. Yet now the thought made her more than sick. She could not determine what was a worst fate seeing her fiancé dead and for just a moment having to live without him before all hell broke loose, or having to live when she thought she was going to be joining him in the forever of Heaven.

Certainly it was the thought of her best friend, the thought of her family that kept her alive. She had to stay to tell her fiancé's nephew and niece they had adopted their father figure was not coming home, her old friend was not coming home ever!

Her heart felt itself wander almost into a death like plain, yet she cried she looked for another to give her a moment to do what was right for a boy she would have seen as a son in the end. But now it was far too late. Only hope had to burn in her still, even when it felt that all was too late the fact remained she had survived and was still alive, beyond reason she was alive and still could find her way home to the children they took in, to a little girl that needed her and young boy probably too scared to sleep.

She knew, nonetheless, this waning strength was not going to last. She was going to die, she knew she would, her body unlike her will had hardly the strength in her to last much longer.

These would be what remained of her final days trapped in the infamous dark. The Ever night of nothingness would fill her journey into the inevitable death. If light could ever shine in here that in itself would be a last blessing to behold.

The pain infused her body once more, forcing her to bite her lip as she shook with unnatural sickening pain. The cold circled like a blanket around her, however she remained warm.

Holding her arms around her waist leaning towards her knees as she gripped the tears trying to run once more down her cheeks, she let out a moan of pain.  
Her body ached everywhere, though she had learned to ignore it. Now it seemed the wounds that should have been her end flamed like a fire burning her core till her mind could no longer mask what it felt worst then a thousand deaths.

Curling her body close together, she slowly laid into the corner of the room, easing her breaths trying to fill her mind with memories before all this. Times when she might have been innocent or the happiest she could have been something to make her stay sane in the confines of nothingness.

Shuddering the pain built like a lions roar until it exploded within her coursing her veins as if to be split open.

Unable to relent the horrors she now felt, her body wailed in a fierce scream of pain. Pain that did not kill, pain that only tortured her more.

"Please God, just take me. Let me die, please just let me die!" she begged in the stifled breaths of her voice sounding like whispers in a library.

Her breaths were stale, and slowed as once more in what felt like the death she had nearly come to, her body slowly guided to the cold hard floor sinking as if finding itself drowning within pea soup.

Her muscles became limp, and her eyes began to close hearing a voice that felt like an old memory, a voice speaking to a little girl scared of the shadows of night.  
"I'm here morning dove, I'm always am right here."

Through the slowed breaths as her hands curled slightly upon the cold ground did she manage to ask to the lonely room. "Please don't let me be alone. Find me Angel, please help me go." Her breaths calmed as her mind drifted from the stasis of the living world, holding her, protecting her as her mind drifted far into the world of night. Unaware that in the river he rested by did that pull within him hear the words as if an answer to his prayers, while a dreadful fear of night.

"I'll find you my Dawn; you're not going to die. Not yet, not tonight."

Looking to the stars finding the Orion's Belt gleaming in the night his eyes like a child gleamed to them with hope and a prayer.

"You keep her safe Journey; don't let her go just yet. You keep Dawn alive and I promise you I'll make sure to get her home. The dawn can't die, she's still far too young"

The stars within the belt gleamed, an answer from the heavens, or an angel as he saw it.

He did not have to be a genius to feel the warm wind that gently coursed past him rustling the leaves only slightly, kissing his shoulder like her touch had done in their living.

"I promise you Dawn won't die, not yet. It's the best I could do for you, it's the best I could ever promise, it's the best I can do. I vowed to you I'd protect her, and I've failed, but I promise you I'll do whatever to make sure she survives, after what I did to you that's the least I can do Journey. I can't let her go too; she needs to live like you always planned. I can't let her go. Not yet! I can't let her go!"

A voice almost heavenly within his soul sighed as it echoed with seriousness and certain understanding _"I know."_ For a moment he swore the reflection at his feet showed her glorious crisp eyes. In that moment he swore he saw the both of them as they once were alive and foolish stupid young adults. Before all hell took over their lives and reality tore their friendship apart.

A tear, a hard tear fell from his eye down his cheek, a tear no ghost could produce only he had managed as he closed his eyes feeling her kind wondrous hand upon his shoulder. Shaking as he went to touch the very shoulder, afraid that it would be gone, for a moment he swore he felt a warmth that should not be there a warmth he missed feeling most of all.

"I'll never fail this vow. I'm her only chance."

Opening his eyes feeling a tender gust of wind bustled his hair, looking down upon the water he did not see his once human reflection or her standing as innocent as a dove besides him heavenly as the light her heart had spread. Only a foolish man like him would have hurt her, and let her go.

He alone suffered; he alone regretted worst then any man. Staring into the green ectoplasm reflection of his own body, he kicked it out of sight. He had made himself this, and he alone could rewrite his wrongs one step at a time, remove his regret. Then maybe then he would feel worthy of moving on, of embracing the light and his judgment. Redemption, one he felt worthy of had one beginning and one end, which all began with Dawn Gloria West.

000000000000

_Tell me what you think.  
Also before you think I just killed Danny and my Oc Dawn right of the bat, no I didn't. I'm not that cruel...They aren't dead- yet mahahaha!  
_

_Again though I do plan on updating within a few months the more reviews the more likely I am to update sooner rather then later.  
So why did I make this story. I agree the Finale to Danny Phantom wasn't the best of all the things he could have faced I didn't like the thought of the asteroid and many things that people argue were bad with the episode I think were. But it doesn't mean the episode didn't have it's good moments too.  
__Back during this last summer, I came across a Everything Wrong With episode a fan made of this episode, and the woman brought up a good point, "If all those ghosts shot him, and we've seen it cause injury to humans before. Than Danny should be dead, not turned to ghost." I agree and I told her someone needs to make a fanfiction on the mater. We had a long conversation on this, and both took to looking for fanfictions that would state this. But no one saw the matter like we did. Thus the story was born. I do admit I wanted the ending to still be the same from the finale episode, but that does not mean that Danny wasn't suffering only doing well at hiding it, we know he was good at hiding things for a long time from those he loves, why wouldn't he hide severe pain when the world is at stake?  
That's my point exactly. Thus the story was born. I came up with a early idea, then started coming up with the main parts to the story, like well if he should die, why didn't he immediately? I've hinted to it here, I won't say it out loud, I cover it in my second or third chapter. But for now I leave it to your understanding of the text. I hope you stick around to what will be a wild ride. And please don't hate me (Journey: psst next chapter Danny d-) Ok ignore that, she's just angry she doesn't have a bigger part in the story so far (am not!)... Ok fine I'll admit that yes what is hinted will happen, but it's so good. I mean like the old poem "He" Does not go silently into that good night... Ok that's all I have to say... I can't say anymore, sealing lips 'zip,'_

_Till next chapter, I bid thee adu_


End file.
